


Head Over Heels - Drarry

by aspiringauthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Drarry, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthor/pseuds/aspiringauthor
Summary: Draco is head over heels for Harry, and he's finally admitted it. When Draco and Harry are alone Draco is incredibly flirtatious and it confuses the oblivious Harry very much. So he embarks on a journey of self discovery and coming out.
Please comment, vote, and enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just so everybody knows, this story hasn't really been edited. I'm probably missing speech marks in some places, and I've moved around a lot so I never know whether I'm spelling American English or UK English. Feel free to comment if you see any mistakes.
> 
> Secondly, this story just hit 1K on Wattpad!!!! I'm so excited :D
> 
> So there was actually a reason that I wanted to write this, however I cannot for the life of me remember why that is. So I'll just say that I really hope

Returning to Hogwarts wasn't a big deal. Draco knew basically what would happen - he'd attend classes, receive homework, get annoyed by Pansy, and fight Potter. Over the summer he'd realised he had feelings for Potter, and although the realisation wasn't all that surprising, it still managed to knock the wind out of him.

It was only a couple of years ago that Malfoy actually realised he was pansexual. He was attracted to everybody, and whilst that was fine for him, he knew his parents would disapprove.

Draco had a plan to get into Harry's head. He knew it might not work, and that if it didn't then he would be severely humiliated, but with plenty of time to think about it over the summer, he had decided it was worth it.

Harry was so excited to get back to school. Spending the majority of the summer with the Dursleys was unimaginably terrible. He had spent the last few weeks of the holiday at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Hermione. Mrs Weasley had been so kind and frantically explained that they hadn't had enough room at the beginning of the holidays because Percy, Bill, and Charlie had all come to visit. Harry didn't mind and graciously accepted their hospitality even though it wasn't for long.

The train ride to Hogwarts seemed to take a long time, but Harry guessed that it was only because he was so anxious to get back to his first real home. Harry glanced to his right and saw the two people he loved most in this world - Ron and Hermione. They were sat next to each other playing exploding snap. Harry was sat on his own bench with his back against the window and his feet stretched out in front of him. In this one moment, Harry felt that he could not be happier.

It was time to put Draco's first step into action. As he exited the small room he could hear Pansy talking after him, but ignored her as usual. Unsure whether to go to the left or right, he chose right first. He glanced inside every cabin he passed, but didn't find what he was looking for so he doubled back on himself. He got to his cabin and kept going, this time looking to his left.

After roughly 10 cabins down, he slowed to a stop when he noticed Potter sat in the cabin right in front of him, staring at nothing. Draco lazily leaned on the door frame, but made sure to keep out of sight from Weasley and Granger, who he knew would also be in the cabin. Draco looked Harry up and down, taking him in before Harry looked up at him. He looked at Draco, clearly puzzled but Draco just grinned and then winked at him. Draco saw Harry frown, obviously taken aback. Draco turned on his heels and left Potter, pleased that he had accomplished his first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was dumbfounded. Had he imagined Malfoy's wink? He had come and gone so soon that it was entirely possible. Harry knew in the back of his mind that he hadn't imagined it, but he refused to acknowledge those thoughts. Always observant, Hermione had asked him what was wrong but Harry, being lost in his thoughts, hadn't heard her.

"HARRY! What is wrong?! You've gone really pale." Hermione looked at him worriedly.  
"Uh... um.... I..." Harry couldn't find a way to explain what had happened without sounding insane, because they surely wouldn't believe him.

Instead he rose clumsily from the seat and exited the cabin, feeling relieved to have a little fresh air since the windows on the corridor were open. Unsure of where to go, he just set off walking down the train and turned around when he reached the end. He thought about Dumbledore who would be waiting in the Great Hall, and Hagrid who would be waiting at the station. Anything to stop pondering Malfoy's actions.

Once he sat back down across from Pansy in his compartment, a grin appeared on Draco's face as he thought about Harry who he knew would be pacing somewhere on the train by now. It was so easy to wind up Potter, and Draco knew exactly what to do next.  
While plotting his next attack on Harry, the train whistled to a stop and he could hear the commotion outside the cabin. Draco gathered his things and met Pansy and Blaise who were waiting for him just outside. They joined the cluster of people emerging from the train and waiting for a spare carriage.

A carriage arrived with only two places left, and Draco, quite uncharacteristically, urged his friends to get on without him. Of course, they didn't part without a stunned expression on the faces of both Blaise and Pansy. Draco waited for what seemed like hours, until the very last carriage arrived. As luck would have it, Hermione and Ron were still waiting, and as expected, Harry was there too. Draco smiled to himself when he realised he could enact his next step quicker than he had expected.

He stood there, mouth wide open, anger boiling inside of him. Not only had he have to share a carriage with Malfoy, but Ron and Hermione had sat next to each other, leaving Harry to sit with him! He grumbled to himself as he got in, making sure to sit as far away from Malfoy as possible.

Malfoy sneered at them, clearly amused by their discomfort. "Happy to be home?" he asked. Although it was not accompanied by any cruel words, Malfoy had a way of speaking that made Harry's hair stand on end as if he had been threatened and couldn't defend himself.  
Hermione spoke up first, seemingly eager to get off to a good start with him. "Yes I am happy, I'm especially excited to see what our herbology project for thus year will be. I'm hoping it has something to do with mandrakes" she smiled happily.

At thus, Malfoy just rolled his eyes. "Of course" he mumbled. Hermione was put out by his response, and Ron wouldn't talk to Malfoy if his life depended on it, thus it was the end of conversation.

Harry began to get lost in his thoughts, which eventually made their way back to Draco's wink, making him shuffle uncomfortable. Draco seemed amused by this. Just as Harry was about to start an argument with him, Hermione pointed out the window at Hagrid's hut with smoke coming out the chimney, and announced that they would have to go see him since they hadn't at the station.

Meanwhile, Draco took the opportunity to grab Harry's hand and give it a tight squeeze. Harry's gaze snapped up to the blonde boy who was smiling cheekily. Since he had been taken by surprise Harry didn't think to remove his hand until Draco let go and stared out the window as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, & enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

This time, Harry knew he hadn't imagined it. However that didn't help him understand it. Before he could say anything the carriage jostled to a halt and Draco jumped out, landing perfectly as he turned and gave Harry another wink. Harry tried his best not to react, but he couldn't help cringing. It was so unlike Malfoy to show any emotion, let alone whatever emotion this was. Fortunately, Ron and Hermione had already exited the carriage too so they didn't see anything.

They gathered their bags and walked up the wide stone path towards the castle looming over them. Draco was way ahead of the trio who were predicting the menu for the evening meal. They entered the castle through the huge wooden doors that lead to the entrance. Deciding they were too hungry to take their bags to their rooms just yet, the dropped them where they stood and turned to the Great Hall, already full of student and staff chatting merrily.  
Scanning the table facing the door, Harry could see Professor Snape talking to Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall frowning at her plate, and Dumbledore sitting right in the middle, smiling at Harry. His eyes flickered to the left, settled briefly, and turned back to Harry. He followed Dumbledore's eyes, and saw they had rested on Malfoy. Harry looked back at the elderly man as he nodded slightly, still smiling. Harry couldn't help but laugh, understanding that Dumbledore knew what had gone on between Harry and Malfoy. It wasn't all that surprising that the headmaster knew, but it did worry Harry because if Dumbledore could know without seeing it, then someone else could too.

Breaking eye contact with Dumbledore, Harry went to find a place on the Gryffindor table just across from Neville, Luna and Ron, with Hermione sitting next to him. From where he was sitting he could see everything. As his eyes scanned the room and the crowd, he felt someone looking at him. He searched lazily since it wasn't unnatural for someone to be staring - he was Harry Potter for goodness sake! He finally found a pair of grey eyes watching him. Of course, these eyes belong to none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry was shocked to see him staring, but considering all his strange behaviour today, it didn't seem so out of the ordinary.

This time was different though, because Hermione noticed. She looked fixedly at Harry, obviously curious to see what was making him squirm in his seat. Hermione peered around the hall, and her eyes widened when she noticed Malfoy. Not wanting to discuss or even think about Malfoy for the moment, Harry stood up quickly and sped from the room as fast as he could. When he finally reached the common room, he collapsed onto a frayed red couch trying to catch his breath. Much to Harry's surprise, Hermione entered the room soon after, pulling Harry's trunk along after her. Harry buried his face in the couch even though he knew she would still speak to him.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" he could hear amusement and curiosity in her voice. Instead of answering he got up and climbed the stairs to his dorm, but not before Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. When he reached his bed he tumbled into it, realising just how tired he was as his head sunk onto the soft pillow and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, & enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, & enjoy!!

Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry in the Great Hall. He just looked so cute when he stared off at nothing or laughed with his friends. When Harry looked at him, he was even more entranced. Even from this distance Draco could see Harry's light green eyes which drew Draco in so he couldn't escape, not that he had wanted to. When Harry tore his eyes away, Draco felt his stomach drop, disappointment flooded through him. He'd thought he was getting through to Potter, but it appeared not. However when Harry had stood up and stormed off, Draco had felt like he'd frozen over. He couldn't fathom how he had annoyed or offended Harry, and all of a sudden the cold dispersed and was replaced with burning heat when he knew he had upset him. Draco was unable to eat any more, so he sat in silence as his friends bickered around him. 

The next morning Harry woke up. He had gone to be early, so he felt wide awake when he finally woke up. He glanced around him and Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were in their beds. Harry was grateful they hadn't woken him up, but he was a heavy sleeper anyway. Despite the time, he pulled on his robes and gathered his books for the day and headed down to the common room. As he entered the room, a red headed girl sitting on the couch glanced at him. It was, of course, Ginny who ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug before kissing him roughly. Harry was confused at first but realised with a start that Ginny was still his girlfriend and had been for a few months now. He felt guilty, not having thought of her once since boarding the train to Hogwarts. He had been to preoccupied with Malfoy - but as soon as he though of the Slytherin he pushed the unwelcome thoughts out of his head and focused on his girlfriend. 

He smiled at her as she dragged him to the couch to sit with her. They talked for a while about boring school things, and Harry found it incredibly hard to concentrate on whatever Ginny was saying about Potions 101. Finally people started coming down from the dorms, giving Harry a chance to excuse himself to talk to Ron. While approaching Ron, he saw Hermione walking down the stairs from the girls dorms, but she started running when she caught sight of Harry who jerked back and headed to the door. Despite Hermione's calls behind him, he walked briskly until he turned onto a corridor that he knew no one came down.  

Harry slumped against the wall and placed his books on the cold stone floor next to him. He sat there without moving and nearly fell asleep before a couple of voices coming down the hall startled him awake. He scrambled to gather his books and walked backwards further into the corridor to avoid detection. Without warning he slammed into something hard behind him, causing him to drop all his books. He crouched down to pick them up, not bothering to look behind him because he presumed he had crashed into the wall. That is, before someone cleared their throat and he looked behind him and was looking once again into the grey eyes of Malfoy. Malfoy was the last person he wanted to see, though Hermione was a close second. He sighed and turned back to collect his books, at which point Malfoy bent down to help him. Malfoy, seeing his chance, reached down to grab the same book as Harry and their hands brushed lightly. When they did, the Gryffindor boy snapped his head up angrily, and seeing the expression on Malfoy's face knew he had done it on purpose. 

Unable to control his rage and sudden rush of an unrecognisable emotion any longer, Harry sprung at Malfoy tackling him to the ground, raised his arm, and brought it down right on Malfoy's face, once, twice - lucky for Malfoy, Professor Snape appeared at the end of the corridor right at that moment, and used his wand to separate the boys and pin them on opposite sides of the corridor. Malfoy had a split lip and his eye was swollen, but Harry was only a little ruffled. Snape grabbed them by their robes and stalked towards the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. He took such big, fast steps that he practically dragged the boys along behind him. They got to the staircase and climbed on, Snape muttered the password 'chocolate frogs' and they were propelled upwards. 

The moving stopped and they were dropped off at a long hallway made of stone. A huge wooden door was thrown open a little ways down the hall on the left and Dumbledore peered out, clearly expecting them. "Come in boys" Dumbledore beckoned, "Professor Snape, you best hurry along or your class may start without you!" the headmaster chuckled at this. Harry and Malfoy walked briskly into Dumbledore's office.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys entered Dumbledore's office, and even though Harry could feel Malfoy staring at him he decided to ignore him and stare at the floor instead. Had he looked up, Harry would have noticed a look of amusement and curiosity flicker on the headmasters face.  
"Unfortunately I am in a meeting so we will have to make this quick" Dumbledore said. It was then that Harry saw Professor McGonagall sat next to the huge oak desk in the middle of the room watching him closely. He felt guilty knowing his head of house was disappointed but he said nothing. 

"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." muttered Dumbledore to nobody in particular. Then he said "The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy who loves you." At this, Malfoy paled, but Harry didn't notice. He was very confused and therefore hadn't been paying complete attention. He knew something was going on that he hadn't caught onto yet, and it felt right on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't think. "I believe that's from a book, although I can't quite remember which..." (A/N its Markus Zusak - Book Thief just so y'all know) 

Dumbledore trailed off as he tried in vain to remember but it was hopeless - he hated getting old and frowned deeply before turning back to the boys. "I am going to take 5 points from Gryffindor since Harry started the fight. Thank you for not retaliating Draco. It is probably wise for you to go up to the infirmary now so Madame Pomfrey can check you over." Draco shook his head and muttered something no one could hear but Dumbledore knew that the boy wouldn't go so he didn't try to convince him.

Instead he let Draco go back to lessons. Harry looked up when the door shut behind Draco and saw Dumbledore watching him. "Harry... Is there anything you wish to tell me?" (A/N déjà vu anyone?). Harry being Harry tried to plaster on a smile and act like he was fine, when truthfully he felt very extremely confused. "I'm OK Professor, I'm just going to go back to my dorm now, if that's alright. I don't feel like going to lessons right now." Dumbledore knew how hard Harry worked on a regular basis, and could see that something was bothering, so he let him go back to his dorm.

As soon as Harry had left, the headmaster turned to McGonagall with a huge smile on his face. "I bet you ten galleons that they're out to everyone by next month" he stated confidently. McGonagall laughed lightly "you're on" she challenged.

When Draco left the office, he put his hand to his lip and felt the place where Harry had struck him. Although he had been shocked, he was also pleased because he knew he was getting a reaction from Harry, and the fight showed him that Harry didn't know how to handle whatever he was feeling. Draco hoped that Harry was starting to feel the same way he did, but he didn't get his hopes too high because he didn't want to be let down.

As soon as Harry left the office, he bolted towards his common room and threw himself down on the big couch. He wanted to think about anything except from Malfoy so he grabbed an open book on the nearest table and glanced at the writing. When he realised it was a textbook for Defence Against the Dark Arts, he shoved it back onto the table unimpressed. He knew his attempt to distract himself here would be futile so instead he walked out of the common room, down many hallways, until he arrived outside at the broomstick shed and grabbed his broom. He straddled it and pushed off the ground, savouring the magnificent feeling when his breath is taken away from the change between standing on the ground to soaring through the air. He flew over Hagrid's hut, the Forbidden Forest, and the large lake on which he could see the refection of himself. He slowed and turned around, heading back over the forest towards the school - he knew lessons would be ending soon and he wanted to eat in the Great Hall with his friends. He touched down and ran to replace his broom and meet his friends outside of Potions 101.

Hermione and Ron exited the classroom together, chatting merrily. They looked up to see Harry and a look of worry passed over Hermione's face before she wiped it away; Harry assumed that this was because she knew he didn't want to talk about the fight with Malfoy. Ron started to say something, but Hermione nudged him discreetly and cut him off. At this he responded by glaring at her but he knew Hermione would have a good reason. His friends stood in the doorway, as if waiting for him to tell them something, looking at him for a second too long and Harry heard a voice exclaim "What the hell is going on up there?" Malfoy pushed his way past everyone and shoved Ron to get out of the classroom followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "Watch it Weasley" Malfoy sneered at Ron. 

Then he turned and shoved Harry out of the way to get past him too. "Merlin, what's come over the three of you today? You're acting more stupid than usual!". Ron was busy massaging his throbbing shoulder, Hermione staring at the ground, and Harry being yet again confused, therefore none of them answered so Malfoy smirked and laughed, leaving them standing their feeling their various emotions. Hermione cast a confused look at Harry, who looked just as confused. Ron, as usual, was completely oblivious and didn't notice anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, & enjoy!!


	6. Chapter 6

Whilst eating in the Great Hall, Harry began to feel extremely claustrophobic so he left and went to the room of requirement. He didn't go to his dorm room because he couldn't be sure how long he would be alone in his dorm room, and he wanted to take his time to think things over. He approached the hidden room and it opened to a small round space with a fire on one side and a long L-shaped couch on the other. He lay on his back on the couch staring up at the ceiling which has some sort of old painting on it showing a knight and a princes in a tower - a little like Rapunzel. It was quite beautiful, and somehow the fact that it seemed old only made it more so. Judging by the fact that Hermione was determined to speak to him, and weighing in her previous times it took for her to find him, he guessed he had roughly 15 minutes before she left Ron, searched the school, and finally found him. So he had better start combing through his emotions now.

When he had tackled Draco, he'd felt some unidentifiable emotion - not that he would say it was an unpleasant one, he just didn't know what it was. His hand felt like it had been mildly electrocuted when they had touched, and he had just been so confused. He still was. He thought about the wink on the train, the touching in the carriage, the staring in the Great Hall, and now the touching of their hands. Each time the funny feeling in his stomach had been harder to ignore. He had no idea what it was, but it was definitely strange. He pondered whether or not to go see Madame Pomfrey about it, but then decided against it. Instead he thought about Ginny. When he'd first had a crush on her, he had butterflies in his stomach when they made eye contact, and he'd felt a little tingle when they touched.

That's when it hit him. He was afraid to even think the words... Did he have a crush on Draco Malfoy? Oh Merlin no, this could not be happening. But it all made sense!! The feeling in his stomach, the electric shock, the weird emotions. Harry put his head in his hands. He was not ready to accept this revelation. Not only that, but he'd never even doubted his sexuality! Obviously he had been very wrong to assume he was straight, but then what was he? He'd had a relationship with Ginny (which he reminded himself was the present not the past as he'd not thought to break up with her until now) but his feeling towards her during the beginning of their relationship couldn't compare to what he felt when Malfoy looked at him. Just thinking these thoughts made him cringe, and it just made him more upset that he couldn't accept whatever he was feeling.

Then came the realisation about Malfoy. There could only be one reason why he'd been acting the way he had. When the were alone he was flirting with Harry, and trying to convey his emotion without putting them into words. And he'd acted normal around everyone else because he was scared of rejection. Harry realised with a start how out of character this was for Malfoy, who never showed any sign of fear, not that he was showing it now. He tried to push the unwelcome thoughts away, but each time he tried they just kept coming back with double the force. He didn't understand what was going on. One minute everything was easy, and the next, he was a whole completely different person. How could he have lived all his life and never once thought about his sexuality, especially considering the extreme feeling for Malfoy that he had now realised he had. He didn't want this life. He wanted the one with his girlfriend who loved him, and his best friends who stood by him. He wanted the life where he knew who he was and he knew what was going on. Harry closed his eyes in attempt to quite his mind, but the thoughts just circled around his head like flies.

Suddenly he heard the door to the hidden room creak open. The sound made him wonder how old the room was - with its creaky door, the old fashioned painting, and the crackling fire place. Harry's thoughts focused on the intruder as they stepped forward nervously. It was Hermione who looked at his nervously, probably afraid he'd ignore her or storm off again. She sat down on the couch right next to him "Harry, are you-" before she could finish Harry collapsed onto her as he sobbed into her robes and shook in her arms which she had wrapped around him. Harry was completely surprised by his reaction, he hadn't realised everything had affected him quite so much, but he kept on crying anyway. Hermione had guessed as to what was upsetting him, so she didn't say anything and just let him cry it out instead.

 

(A/N Hermione's thoughts begin a little before Harry leaving the Great Hall at the beginning of the chapter)

Obviously Hermione had noticed something different about Harry. There's a reason she's the best witch in her age group. It took her a little longer than she'd like to admit to put the dots together(but this was something she had never expected so she decided she should still get a little bit of credit), but she had caught Harry staring at Malfoy in the Great Hall, and figured out that the fight was probably about more than just Malfoy's petty taunts. Hermione knew Harry well enough to know when something was off, but she also knew that he didn't like people trying to solve his problems, and that if he didn't want to talk, nothing you said could make him.

When he suddenly left the Great Hall during dinner, the first place she looked was towards Malfoy, but he was staring after Harry looking just as confused. And, Hermione realised as her mouth dropped open, he looked hurt. She hadn't considered her thoughts about the whole ordeal, but she decided then that Malfoy wasn't the worst person Harry could be with, even despite her being able to think of someone worse. After letting Ron know where she was going, Hermione left the room and checked all over the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't surprised to find he wasn't there, and she headed straight to where she knew he'd be - the room of requirement.

By the time Hermione got there, Harry was sitting in the corner of the couch with his legs curled up into his chest. He stared miserably at the fire place for a few seconds before looking back up at Hermione. Not wanting to be rejected for the third time, she timidly crossed the wood floor to the couch he was sat on and settle next to him so they were almost touching. She had barely said two words and he crumbled and fell onto her. Hermione's heart broke for her friend, but she was glad that he had finally decided to trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and enjoy!!


	7. Chapter 7

After several minutes of Harry silently sobbing into Hermione's robes, he finally had calmed down enough to turn his head, which was still in her lap, up towards the ceiling in order to look her in the eye. She looked down at him expectantly. "Harry" she began again, hesitantly, "are you gay?". He took a deep breath, and Hermione felt his body shudder, and knew he was fighting back the next round of crying. "I don't know, Hermione" he tried to sound calm and collected, but his voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes once again, and she knew this wasn't the case. She took hold of his hand that was resting on his chest and squeezed it, "That's okay, Harry, there's nothing wrong with you." Deep down, he knew she was right, but he needed to take his time in accepting... whatever he was. He didn't respond, just lay there as Hermione kept talking. "You don't have to put a label on it, all that matters is that you accept yourself and that you are happy. It may not seem like it, but you're the same Harry you were yesterday or the day before, this is just a new step in your life. A new obstacle for you to overcome." Harry nodded and plastered on as big a smile as he could muster from his exhausted body. In the past few minutes, he had become sure that he wasn't straight, and he accepted it, the question was, could he ever love himself? Harry had never been so scared in his life.

Draco had been so busy planning everything about Potter that his friends had begun to notice. "Dracoooooo" Pansy whined in her nasally, and very unattractive voice. For the past half hour she had been trying to get his attention, by any means possible. This included scorching his toes with magical fire, and trying to assault him with a huge green pillow. Unfortunately for him, his toes had nearly been burned off by the time he stopped day dreaming about Harry and realised Pansy's latest form of attention seeking. He finally turned to her and glared, but watched with mild amusement as her face transformed when she realised he'd taken notice of her. "Blaise and I were wondering if you wanted to practice a bit of Quidditch?" she said hopefully. Despite the fact that neither her nor Blaise were on the team, they both loved to play non-competitively and it was good practice for Draco. Having seen Pansy's face light up when he gave her attention, he decided it wouldn't do him any harm to go out with his friends and forget about Potter for a couple of hours.

The next day, Harry sat in the common room on his own, watching the enchanted ball fire in the fire place. The flames jumped and danced around each other, seemingly not wanting to land on the cold stone below. It was then he had decided he would try his best to love himself, no matter how long it took, because there was nothing wrong with him. It was just another obstacle, as Hermione had put it, and he had gotten past enough of them to have the confidence that he could probably conquer this one too.

Soon it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Harry realised with a grimace, they had with Slytherin. He caught Ron and Hermione on their way out the common room and they walked briskly towards the classroom, because Hermione was always afraid of being late. When they got there, they were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore in the front of the classroom waiting for them. Once they had all sat down, he cleared his throat and announced he would be taking the class because Lockhart was out for the day. Most of the girls sighed unhappily at this, however Harry thought he saw a shadow in the Professor's office in the corner of the room. He shook of the feeling that something weird was going on, and instead listened to what the headmaster was currently saying.

"Today we will be practicing expelliarmus. It is a disarming spell, however if used too forcefully, it can cause your opponent to become unconscious. For this reason, I will be constructing walls to separate the room into smaller sections." With this he gestured for them all to stand back up again, and with a wave of his hand, the desks moved off to the side of the room, and with another flourish, tall grey walls spring up from the floor to create compartments. "The floor has been enchanted so if you are knocked down by your opponent, you will not be hurt. The purpose of this exercise it to be able to use expelliarmus as a disarming spell, but also, when needed, to be able to knock out your opponent. First, just focus on disarming please. You will be going in pairs - Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom, Miss Parkinson and Mr Weasely (at this Ron visibly paled and shrunk back), Miss Lovegood and Miss Patil" Harry tuned out until he got to "Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. Each pair has a compartment, in order to enter, simply walk though the wall. I will know if you try any other spells Remember, disarming only."

Harry stared open mouthed at Dumbledore, who glanced at Harry with a knowing look as a shadow of a content smile crossed his face before he turned away. Draco was already watching Harry, who was beginning to go red. Hermione walked past him on her way to duel with a nervous-looking Neville, and she gave him a little shove towards Malfoy. He stumbled and almost fell over but he composed himself and once he had rightened his robes he pointed towards a compartment close to them and Draco gave a little nod and walked through the wall with Harry following nervously.

The truth is, Dumbledore was feeling quite pleased with this. He had a bet with Minerva and being the headmaster, he had to win. When Dumbledore had asked Lockhart if he could teach a lesson, he had happily obliged, although not without pointing out that he was perfectly capable. Of course, Minerva was unaware that he was doing everything in his power to encourage the two boys to fall for each other, without using magic to manipulate their minds. He thought that might be taking it a little to far, and if Minerva found out, she might demand her money back. Instead, he paired them together in a small space for an hour or so. He smiled at his own brilliance and crossed his fingers behind his back - he just couldn't let Minerva have the satisfaction of beating him.  
Harry walked into the small compartment, where it was quite dark, and could just make out Draco leaning against the wall opposite him with his arms crossed. Draco was quite nervous, as he was unprepared for this confrontation, but he would never let that show.

Harry walked a couple of steps into the compartment, trying to avoid eye contact with Draco. Harry was ready to love himself, but he wasn't sure if he was okay with his blossoming feelings for a Slytherin of all people. Draco had noticed the lack of eye contact, and in a split second knew exactly what he needed to do about it. This step of the plan was a little more risky, but, Draco reasoned, if it worked out, it could be the first step to actually having something with Harry. With that, he pushed Harry back onto the wall he had just walked through, and pressed his body against Harry's with his hands on the wall on either side of Harry's head. Harry's gorgeous green eyes widened when Draco's face came closer to his own. Harry's breathing was loud and fast, echoing through the small room, and Draco smiled at him, knowing his actions were having the desired effect. Harry was trying to say something, and Draco thought he looked adorable - big green eyes, messy hair, all flustered and speechless.

Draco spoke before Harry could get the words out, "I know you want me Potter" he whispered in his deep voice and Harry could feel the vibration of his words in their chests which were still forcefully pressed together. With that, Draco drew back slightly and put his hands on Harry's hips and slowly lowered them. Draco reached into Harry's back pocket and pulled out his wand, finding Harry's hand and placing the wand in it, his fingers lingering on Harry's cold skin. Then he drew back fully and smirked "Aren't we supposed to be dueling, Potter?"

Outside the compartment, fully aware of what had been going on, Albus Dumbledore uncrossed his fingers, because he knew he no longer needed any luck to win that bet, it was as good as over all ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much!! It's my favourite so far, so I hope you guys liked it too.
> 
> Please comment, kudos, and enjoy!!


	8. Chapter 8

All night, Harry had been thinking about Ginny. Not because he wanted her, but because he didn't. He knew he needed to break up with her soon, because he knew that with Draco's constant... whatever it was, he wouldn't be able to give Ginny the attention and love she deserved. His thoughts clouded in his head, and try as he might he was unable to get rid of them. And that was when he made the unwise decision to meet Ginny the next day.

They had agreed to meet at the lake during lunch, and they settled comfortably next to each other, backs resting against a tree, eyes scanning the ripples in the river. At one point Harry swore he saw a creature in the water, but due to his rather disturbing encounter with the merfolk, decided not to dwell on it. Instead he turned to Ginny who was watching him expectantly. Harry, I thought you wanted to talk to me? Suddenly Harry had no idea where to start. Uh, Gin the thing is... he ran his hands through his hair absently. This was turning out to be more difficult that anticipated. He was desperate to stay friends with Ginny, because even though he didn't like her romantically, she'd always been a constant presence in his life which he was very grateful for. She'd been by his side for as long as he could remember, starting off with a quickly blossoming friendship into a relationship full of trust. Would she still trust him after he broke it off with her? He shoved the thought towards the back of his mind; he didn't need to worry, Ginny was a good person and she would understand.

"Harry, lessons will be starting soon, and I've got potions so I do not want to be late." So he cleared his throat and began again, "Ginny, I, uh, I think we should break up" he almost whispered the last part, half hoping she wouldn't hear it. However, when her face drained of colour and her brown eyes went comically wide, Harry knew she had heard him. He instantly felt the urge to move back and out of arms reach – he'd witnessed enough of the fights between her and her brothers to know when she hit breaking point – but he resisted in fear of poking the bear.

Ginny's mouth had started to move, but no words escaped her. Meanwhile, Harry stared at his tatty shoes and became submerged in regret at his seemingly bad decision to dump her before she got any further with a – gulp – gay boyfriend. It still felt strange to use that word applied to himself, but he had to get over it sooner or later.  
He was yanked out of his thoughts when Ginny shouted a shocked "Why!?" At this point, Harry knew he obviously didn't think this out. Of course she would need a reason! He couldn't leave her with no explanation, it was too cruel. He sorted out the proper words in his head, and spewed then out as fast as possible, "Ginnyimgayandiknowitsnotwhatyouwantedtohearsorry." Ginny, who was still clearly fuming, cocked her head to the side a little, trying to decipher whatever Harry had said. When she figured it out sometime later, her face went slack and her mouth dropped open, supposedly of its own accord. Ginny stared at Harry for a while, as if waiting for him to tell her it was all a joke. Eventually the silence got scary and Harry spoke up, "You see, Gin, it's just I-."

"NO I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T SEE! WHY AREN'T I ENOUGH?! I SHOULD BE ENOUGH HARRY, I WAS ENOUGH BEFORE!" Her face steadily grew redder and redder and Harry sat there miserably, letting her get it out. "I THOUGH YOU LOVED--" her voice broke there and she stared at the ground. In the smallest, most vulnerable voice Harry had ever heard she whispered "I thought you loved me...."

Harry waited a few seconds to make sure she wouldn't start up again, and then began to speak, "Ginny, I do love you, but not like that I thought I did, I thought you were all I needed and – and I'm so sorry." Her head snapped up and she brushed back her long red hair and looked into Harry's eyes. "Get out of my sight Harry. I never want to see you again." Harry stood up quickly and stared at her. "But Gin, I didn't mean-" "I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that, Harry turned and fled.

Judging by the sky, it was dinner time. After the fight with Ginny, Harry hadn't gone to any of his lessons. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, although it was the only thing he didn't want to think about. He was sat in a comfy red armchair facing the window in the Gryffindor common room. The sky was dark shades of purple and blue, as the sun was already set since it was autumn. Somehow, the weather was still nice outside of Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't tell whether it was because the grounds were enchanted or because there was a heat wave. Either way, being chilled to the bone would have made his conversation with Ginny even more unpleasant, therefore he was grateful. Harry heard the portrait click open behind him and a group of unrecognisable voices drifted through the common room. As they climbed the stairs to the dorms, Harry nearly smiled when one of them started complaining about Peeves and whatever he'd done to them that day. Obviously Harry wouldn't be alone in the common room much longer, and he couldn't stand to be around any of his friends, and he wasn't sure what the outcome would be if he accidentally bumped into Ginny. So, the safest thing he could do was get out of the common room.

He wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, just thinking. What would have happened if I was straight? Would it have been worth it to just pretend? Would Ginny ever forgive him? Would Ginny tell anyone? None of the questions had answers, which made them even more frustrating. How would he cope without Ginny to rely on? At this, his breath hitched and his vision became blurry with unshed tears. His hand shot out to brace himself before he fell onto the hard cold floor. His hands searched the wall as if looking for something to hold onto, but the effort was futile; he sunk down with his back to the wall, and his head buried into his knees which were pulled up to his chest. He rocked himself back and forwards for some time, until the crying got the best of him and he sat there shaking and sobbing silently in the darkness.

Draco laughed loudly at the joke Blaise had made at Pansy's expense. That's what Slytherins did, after all. Let no weakness show, because even your friends would exploit it. And that was the reason Pansy laughed along. Eventually, when they could laugh no more, people gradually retired to their various dorms and rooms. The prefects and head boy had their own bedrooms off the side of the common room, and Draco, being a prefect, loved having that luxury. Finally there was just Pansy left, and she yawned and excused herself to her own room. When she left, Draco felt oddly alone and decided to pay a visit to the kitchens. He hadn't gone to dinner – he'd been to busy perfecting his Potions extra credit essay – and he'd grown quite fond of the house elves, who despite the knowledge and rumours about his family had always been friendly. Of course, his father would never hear about this.

Since he was clouded in his own thoughts when leaving the common room, he jumped a mile high when a small round something was sitting a few feet away from the dungeon opening. The hallway was dark, being in the dungeons, but there was a sense of familiarity about the person sat there. Usually Draco would have walked the other way, leaving the person to their grief, but in this case he was too curious. He crept forward, trying to be as silent as possible so that there was still a possibility of him backing away unseen. Fortunately, he recognised the messy mop of hair when he neared, and realised it was the one and only Harry Potter. Of course, Draco had never done this sort of thing before, so he crouched down awkwardly close to Harry and cleared his throat. To his surprise, Harry looked up with tears streaming down his face and his green eyes wide as ever. Ignoring the feeling of his heart beating twice as fast, he put a hand on Harry's shoulder- Harry shifted and suddenly he had his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco could feel him shaking, and Draco could feel himself crumbling at the sight. Obviously he couldn't just leave Harry there, so he somehow managed to pick him up bridal style and carry him back through the Slytherin portrait. That's when it hit him what a stupid idea it was – anyone could see them! So he bolted to his room, well he walked as fast as he could with Harry's dead weight in his arms, and shut the door quietly behind him. Draco was so out of his depth.

Half an hour later, Harry had been showered (Harry had insisted through the tears, and Draco didn't know what to do except to let him) and had only fallen down 3 times in the shower, to which Draco ran in quickly to help him up, trying to not look at anything Harry wouldn't have wanted him to see, although at the time Harry hadn't cared in the slightest. Draco had also given him some green cotton pyjamas, which Harry had pushed away, but Draco insisted he'd at least have to put on the bottoms, and Harry relented. Now Harry was getting comfortable on Draco's bed, bare torso and all.

I"...I tried – she said - I just..." Harry tried to form the words to explain whatever the problem was, but Draco just shook his head, "You can tell me in the morning, go to sleep Harry." Harry sat up a little to look at Draco perched in the armchair in the corner of the room. Before even thinking about it, he patted the bed next to him and looked at Draco meaningfully. Draco had been good up till now, treating Harry as if he was a drunk friend or a lost puppy, but he couldn't refuse this so he slowly moved over to the bed and lay down carefully next to Harry, who immediately placed his head on Draco's chest and put a hand around his waist. Draco found his hand moving to Harry's lower back. The only sound in the room was Harry's ragged breathing, which slowed considerably when Draco had touched him. The tears kept coming but Harry slowly stopped shaking. Finally his breathing found a rhythm and he drifted off into sleep, knowing in the back of his mind that the only person he wanted to see would be right there when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, and enjoy!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having to edit everything again because all the speech marks have just disappeared. Annoying! Please comment if there's any mistakes anywhere. It would be much appreciated :)

The next day, when Harry woke up, he panicked. The room in which he lay was bathed in a dim yellow light, coming from the one tiny window in the room. The walls were a dark green, but the carpet and ceiling were white. In the corner was a plush armchair and near that was a small black door which Harry assumed lead to a bathroom. He nearly screamed when something next to him moved. That was when he realised it was Draco, and he was in Draco's room, and all of yesterdays events came flooding back to him. Ginny. That nearly brought on another bought of tears, but he'd cried so much that his body ached and he didn't want to cry any more. So he did the next best thing and cuddled into Draco more and drifted back off to sleep.

It was Draco who woke next, and when he looked over he saw Harry's messy mop of hair, rumpled clothes, and lines on his face where his glasses pressed against him in the night. Harry was on his side so Draco carefully manoeuvred his glasses off his face and onto the night stand. It was odd to see Harry with his guard down but Draco appreciated the fact that not many people got to see this part of Harry, and he smiled before quietly crawling off the bed to sort himself out in the bathroom so he'd be presentable when Harry woke.

He'd brushed his teeth and had just finished with his hair when he heard movement in the bedroom and pocked his head out to see a disgruntled Harry sitting up. He unconsciously smiled at Harry, who proceeded to flash him a sleepy grin in return. That is, until yesterday caught up to him again and he buried his face in his hands. Draco rushed over, unsure what to say. Clearly today was not a day that he should use his plan. Harry was too vulnerable, and despite the Slytherin side of him saying it was the perfect opportunity, he squashed it. He wanted Harry to like him in his own time. Of course, a little flirting in the mean time never hurt anyone, but Draco personally felt that doing so at this moment was certainly not acceptable or proportionate. So he settled with compassion instead. More of a Hufflepuff value, but somewhat important all the same.  
"Harry, if you want to talk..." Draco started but Harry just groaned.

"I'd better get going if I'm going to make to it breakfast" Harry said. Draco nodded and watched as he gathered his things silently. Harry glanced and Draco and managed a hoarse "Thanks" before the tears came back again. He walked towards the door but Draco was already there with his arms around Harry, who crumbled in his arms.

"Why don't you just stay here today?" Draco whispered. He heard Harry sniffle, and felt him nod so Draco guided him to the armchair and set him down.

"I'm sorry" Harry laughed a little, "This is pathetic." But Draco just shook his head. "Your feelings are valid Harry. I don't know what's wrong, but you're allowed to feel this way. It's okay."

Harry looked at Draco, clearly questioning his motives and sanity, he was being nice and there was nothing in it for him. "I thought you just wanted to sleep with me" Harry's worn out brain was struggling to keep up.

"No!" Draco was shocked. "No. I do not just want to sleep with you." He said as he stood back up and smoothed out his robes, replacing his emotionless Malfoy mask again. "I have to go to class since we've already missed breakfast, but you're welcome to stay here. There are books in the box under the bed – there's not a bookshelf so I store them under there." He clarified at Harry's questioning look. Then he got up and proceeded to locate his school books for the day, which were haphazardly places on various places around the room.

Draco had everything gathered and was about to leave before he heard a faint. 'Draco' The first thing that went through Draco's head was he's never called me that before. But Harry had bigger problems right now and he needed a friend, not a boyfriend. Was he even gay? Shut up Draco, listen to him! So Draco turned around. 'Yes?' Harry looked down at his shoes which could barely touch the floor from the huge chair he was slumped in. 'Can you stay with me? I know you have to go to class but I'd love the company and I don't want to see Ron because-'. 'Of course I'll stay with you, Harry. All you have to do it ask'. Another confused look appeared on Harry's face, but Draco ignored it in favour of placing his school books on his floor and moving to crouch next to the bed to pull out the wooden box – with no lid – books crammed in every which way.

Draco began humming a quiet tune as he skimmed his fingers over the binding of the books, reading each until stopping and going back a few to pick out a small one bound in green leather. Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger read the binding. He turned to Harry after dusting the binding off, 'Do you want one?' he offered, gesturing to the box of books. 'Sure, just toss me anything'. This time Draco spent a little longer peering over the box of novels, until selecting a larger book with yellow binding that read Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte.

Draco handed it over and then settled himself on the bed, feet stuck out in front of him. He then reached to his bedside table and produced a pair of glasses. They had thick black rims on the top and temples, with thinner gold rims on the bottom. Harry gaped, 'You wear glasses?!'. The blonde boy slowly looked up at Harry, tilting his head down as to look over the glasses, and his face held a mix of amusement and his usual arrogance, which Harry was oddly comforted to see. 'Well it appears you aren't blind after all Potter' he replied with a slight smile quirking up at the side of his mouth, and Harry decided he liked Draco like this. Relaxed and joking, and arrogant of course, but that was part of his charm. At first Harry wanted to hide that thought away, but he wanted to be more honest with himself, so he left it be. Which led to the brain fart which led to the utterly humiliating words that tumbled out of his mouth. 'They look good'. TOO HONEST HARRY, TOO HONEST, RED ALERT, ABORT MISSION! But Draco just gave him a little smile and looked back at his book before folding the corner of the page and placing it next to him, and the glasses on top of the book. 'I don't doubt that' Draco replied. At which Harry just rolled his eyes. He then went back to trying to read his book, but could feel Draco watching him.

Eventually Harry looked back up again and Draco was still watching. 'What?' Harry said. 'I just-nothing, nothing, never mind'. The Slytherin suddenly had his head back in his book, although the glasses were still in the bed. 'Draco, if you know anything about me then you know I'm as stubborn as they come. You may as well tell me now before the both of us become frustrated'. They both knew that was true, and Draco sighed. 'I well hmm'. The raven haired boy looked at him pointedly. 'Right, well, I guess from the beginning of term I've kind of been messing with you, trying to get your attention, but do I really have to say?' 'Yes' 'Ugh fine. I've just not really had time to sit and look at you, you're, well, you're not so bad on the eyes Potter.' he finished, seemingly happy with more or less avoiding the question. 'What the hell did all that mean?'. Draco half heartedly glared, 'I've said all I'm going to say, and I've given you the answer, so kindly allow me to go back to my reading'.

'Draco, Draco, Draco, Dracoooooooooo-'  
'WHAT?!'  
'I'm stubborn'  
'I'm aware'  
'No, you idiot. I mean I'm not dropping this'  
'Yes you are'  
'Nope'  
'Make me'

Draco's head snapped up, and Harry, sensing the double meaning, turned furiously red as Draco smirked. 'You really want me to make you?'. Harry took the time to think about it. 'Perhaps'. And of course that was when Harry connected the dots and understood what Draco had been trying to say. 'Hang on, you, you've been trying to get my attention, and, what was it? I'm not so bad on the eyes? Draco, are you attracted to me? Do you like me?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, and enjoy!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION PLEASE * I'm very sorry to say that I'm no longer continuing this story*
> 
> I am thinking about writing another drarry fic, and if any writers on here see this story and want to continue the story or use the plot or something then just comment and we can have a chat :D  
> Thank you!!

Draco froze. Harry's uneducated brain was not supposed to understand the thinly veiled meaning of his previous words. Too late now. He couldn't look Harry in the eye, so he pretended to be glancing at the book that still lay open in his lap. 'Maybe' was the only reply he gave. 'Maybe? Didn't we just discuss, twice, how stubborn I am? Best to get it out now, Malfoy'. Draco looked back up at the use of his last name instead of his first. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if Harry was angry. In his head, Harry fell for him, maybe with a little objection at first, but all the same, the ending was a happy one. This was not part of the plan. 'Fine! Yes, Potter, I like you, okay? And now if we could just not discuss that anymore, I'd like to read in silence'.

Draco looked back down, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the Gryffindor with his mouth wide open staring away from him and running his hands through his abnormally messy hair. He finally got himself together and looked towards Draco 'Well that's a shame. Because I'm pretty sure I like you too'. He paled when he said that, as if he expected rejection. But Draco just silently gaped at him, until he also recovered his sense, and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, only a few feet from Harry. 'Really? You're not having me on or anything?'. Harry stood up and made his way to the edge of the bed, sure of himself all of a sudden. 'Not in the slightest. Of course, who wouldn't?' Harry smiled, and Draco stood so they were face to face now. Realising what was about to happen, Harry automatically held his breath, and he could swear that Draco could hear his heart beating faster and faster. Draco leaned in, but dodged Harry's lips and went to his ear. 'Scared, Potter?' he whispered. 'You wish' Harry replied quietly, and then Draco kissed him. If Harry had still had even the slightest doubt of his sexuality, it was gone now. He was so gay. The kiss was slow and unhurried, and a little bit messy, and Harry thought it reflected them perfectly. When Draco pulled away, Harry just moved closer until their lips touched again, and he could feel Draco smile through the kiss. Eventually though, they stopped and both had silly smiles pasted on their faces.

It had been a couple of days since Draco had kissed Harry. They'd quietly gone back to reading, although this time Harry lay on the bed with his head in Draco's lap. It was a pleasant way to spend the rest of the day. But then they had work to catch up on the day they missed, which happened to include a Charms final essay, which took Harry absolutely ages to complete. It had, however, given him the perfect excuse to avoid Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to relive his day with Ginny just yet, no matter how much Ron pestered him. But he'd finally caught up from his missed day, and he had no more excused left. So it was with heavy feet that he left for the Gryffindor common room to talk to Ron and Hermione. They didn't look up when he entered, or when he got closer, or when he sat on the couch opposite the one they were sharing. He cleared his throat, and they both lazily looked at him, and he knew they expected him to give another excuse and flee. But he stuck his ground.

'I know it's been a couple of days, and I'm very sorry. But I wanted to think things over, and then I wanted to not think, and now, well now I don't know what I want. But you deserve to know anyway.' They didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue. 'I guess the first thing I should say is that I'm gay' he waited a few moments, and when Ron's expression didn't change, and Hermione nodded, he recounted each painful detail of his encounter with Ginny.

Hermione's face went pale, and Ron's went red. Harry would have laughed at the sight of them if he hadn't still been so upset himself. Ron looked like he wanted to go give Ginny a piece of his mind, but Hermione placed a firm hand on Ron's knee. Ron looked over at her, and then to Harry. 'Well, I can honestly say I've never been so disappointed in someone I've been related to. Except Percy, he's always been a but of a twat though I suppose. But still, I'm sorry she treated you like that Harry. It doesn't matter who you like, I mean it does, but I don't care. No, no, I mean it doesn't change the way I see you. You were messy-haired, geeky, scrawny, idioitic Harry, and now you're messy-haired, geeky, scrawny, idioitic Harry who happens to be gay'. Hermione beamed at Ron. 'Thanks Ron, you don't know how much it means to me'.

Ron smiled at Harry, and then turned to Hermione, 'Aren't you going to say anything?' 'Oh, Harry already knows what I think.' 'WHAT!? You told her first?! Mate! Come on, I thought we were better than this!' Ron laughed, causing Harry to laugh, and eventually Hermione joined in. 'Oh, by the way, I was going to wait for you guys to get used to all this, but since you don't mind, I may as well drop the last bomb of the night.' Harry spoke when they'd all calmed down. 'I have a thing for Draco' he waited for their responses. He'd only told Hermione he was gay, not who it was that he liked, so this was new for her too. Ron had a look of complete and utter shock, eyes wide and face drained of colour. Whereas Hermione looked proud 'Finally!' she said happily. Both Ron and Harry were shocked now, watching her with matching expressions. 'I mean, come on,' she reasoned, 'the sexual tension was basically tangible'. When the boys looked no less shocked, she clarified 'you could more or less touch it' she rolled her eyes as they seemed to understand. 'It was not!' Harry argued. 'Mate, I know I'm supposed to be the dense one here, but now that Hermione's said that, I can see where she's coming from'. Hermione looked at him in wonder. So did Harry, but the meaning behind it was different, of course. It had been an odd day. And on that note, they all decided to go to bed and attempt to get a decent nights rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, and enjoy!!


End file.
